


Promotional Predicament

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coercion Roleplay, Cunnilingus, Gavin does semi nude jumping jacks, Interrupted Sex, Lowkey non-con roleplay, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Roleplay, Tit job, Trans Gavin Reed, and fatphobia, elements of humiliation and transphobia, in that glass office, promotion talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin has to earn his promotion in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Promotional Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!

“And just why are you here, Reed?” Jeffrey Fowler leaned back in his seat to look down on Gavin. No one else would have noticed the change in the boy’s demeanor, from the exchange of his usual v-neck t-shirt and jeans for a white dress shirt and tight-fitting black pants, to the way he kept his arms pressed over his chest to hide a much more noticeable bulge than usual, than to the hint of cologne that permeated the air around Gavin. He knew why Gavin was here. But he wanted to hear the boy say it. 

“To talk about my promotion, sir.” Even with his arms crossed, he lacked the usual Reed bite. Jeffrey found himself focusing on the pillowyness of Gavin’s lips (Had the boy applied gloss? He couldn’t tell. At least not from here). 

“And why do you think you’ve earned that?” He let his hand settle on the desk with a thud. Gavin jolted. 

“Well,” Gavin launched into a pre-prepared spiel. Jeffrey could imagine him practicing it in front of the mirror, adjusting his body language to just the right amount to get both domination and cajoling across. He could also see in his head the clothes he wore; either a ratty t-shirt and boxers, with just enough holes in the shirt to provide a tantalizing view of tits and stomach and dark, coarse hair, or the outfit Gavin wore now, practicing the perfect way to smush his chest together for Jeffrey’s benefit. 

Just was Gavin was about to hit the high point, something about his tireless efforts spent outworking his android partner, Jeff stopped him. He held his hand up, shushing Gavin like a naughty dog, and Gavin immediately went silent. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin, but you just don’t… look like Sargeant material to me.” He let his eyes sweep Gavin’s figure meaningfully, focusing on his chest. “You’re just too soft, sweetheart.”

“But-“

“Stand up, legs apart.”

Gavin flushed red, but he complied. His hands still remained tight around his torso. 

“And put your hands at your sides. Hmm… can you give me a few jumping jacks? Just give, maybe.”

“W-What??”

“I need to see if you’re physically in shape or not, Reed. It’s only five jumping jacks. Unless you don’t think you’re qualified.”

With an indignant huff, Gavin began his jumping jacks. He didn’t look at Jeff’s face, and his form was much sloppier than anything Jeffrey had seen during training, but at least his tits jiggled a little, as well as his stomach. 

“Hmm. I don’t think I could quite tell from that. Why don’t you take your shirt off and try again?”

“But-“

“You’re a man, damnit. Act like it.” Jeffrey folded his hands to show he wasn’t fucking around. 

Gavin snarled, But He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed onto the chair, taking in a deep breath before resuming the jumping jacks. 

Jeffrey saw stars. He was wearing Jeff’s favorite bra, a deep, sapphire blue trimmed with lace and tiny, sparkling gemstones. It was fucking sinful, not counting the way Gavin’s tits bounced with each jump, jiggling so much he was afraid they’d fall out of the cups. 

“Is this good enough, Captain?” Gavin huffed. His stomach jiggled as he talked, and Jeffrey imagined grabbing a handful and squeezing. 

“I’m afraid you failed. I don’t think you quite have what I’m looking for in a seargent.”

“Wait!” The anger from Gavin drained away. “What if we struck up an alternate arrangement? I mean, surely there are other skills more important than jumping jacks for my promotion.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jeffrey stood from his desk, relishing the way Gavin jerked back minutely as Jeff approached him. 

“I want you with your pants off and on your knees. Now.”

Gavin didn’t waste a moment, and Jeffrey didn’t either. As soon as he was in position, Jeff presented Gavin with the head of his cock. He let Gavin lean forward, lips plumped to take him, before jerking back. 

Gavin stumbled, and Jeff caught him by his scruff. “No no, sweetheart. Not like that.” 

Gavin stared up at him with watery green eyes. 

“Use your tits.” He let Gavin go with a pat to his hair. 

Gavin nodded, edging forward on his knees and pressing Jeff’s cock between his tits. His movements were jerky at first, and Jeff grunted as Gavin’s nails grazed over him. As soon as the warm heat of Gavin’s tits enveloped his cock, Jeffrey groaned. 

There really was nothing like it. He was surrounded by soft heat, delicate yet pressing so intimately against him, Gavin’s coarse chest hair rubbing just the right way against his cock. He looked down, right into Gavin’s eyes as he squeezed himself around Jeff’s cock, and he almost came. 

“Shit.” Jeff growled, just as Gavin’s lips closed over his tip. He felt Gavin’s tongue trace his slit, making Previn ooze from him, as Gavin kept the eye contact. 

A cheeky grin crossed his face as Gavin suckled on his tip, and with a grunt Jeff fucked into his face. 

Gavin gasped a moan, pressing closer. Jeffrey felt one of his hands grab his balls, weighing and squeezing them in his hands as nails dug into his sack. Jeffrey fucked him harder. 

Moans like music dripped from Gavin as Jeff picked up his pace. Gavin’s tits hardly squeezed around him, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was Gavin’s face, eyes wide and drool dribbling from his mouth as he sucked on Jeffrey’s cock, and the wetness dripping down his thighs that Jeffrey smeared with the toe of his shoes. 

He pulled his cock out, and Gavin whined at the loss. He whined louder when Jeffrey sprayed cum all over his face. Jeffrey didn’t care; he saw stars. 

————-

“Are you sure it’s ok that I did that all over your face?” Jeffrey frowned. 

Gavin had stretched himself over the desk, not caring that he was only wearing underwear and that his boyfriend’s jizz was dribbling down his cheeks and chin. He looked as happy as the cat who got the cream. “No babe, that was perfect! It’s like… it’s like being marked by you, Yknow. It’s really fucking hot, old man.” Gavin laughed, punching his shoulder playfully. 

“If you say so…” Jeffrey hummed. “I just don’t like being mean to you, baby boy. It makes me feel bad.” He pulled Gavin’s panties to his knees, spreading Gavin’s cunt lips and tutting at the mess. “Should I clean up your little mess, honey?” They were still set to have the office all to themselves (which had started their whole roleplay in the first place.)

“God, please.” Gavin whined, spreading his legs. 

Gavin tasted divine. This was sex Jeffrey could get behind. Focused on Gavin, on his noises and his pleasure and his beautiful body. He knew he could get lost in it. 

So that was why he didn’t notice the pain-in-the-ass android that was Gavin’s partner, standing slack-jawed in his office doorway, until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Listeningboy gave me the idea for this awhile back but I’m too soft to make Jeff actually a dick so it’s roleplay instead of sexual coercion lmao


End file.
